Cold Angel
by iShattered Oblivion
Summary: Riku keeps getting distant, and constantly cheats on Sora. Sora storms out, and Riku doesn't do anything. Will he ever get to make it up, or did his only chance walk out the door when Sora did? Pairing: SoraxRiku Songfic


**Title: Cold Angel**

**Rating: M for Sexual Content**

**Summary: Riku keeps getting distant, and constantly cheats on Sora. Sora storms out, and Riku doesn't do anything. Will he ever get to make it up, or did his only chance walk out the door when Sora did?**

**Pairing(s): SoraxRiku, AxelxRoxas, AxelxRiku, SoraxRoxas**

* * *

_Crowded streets are cleared away__  
__One by one__  
__Hollow heroes separate__  
__As they run_

* * *

Sora stormed into the house, slamming the door behind him. He found Riku sitting in the living room, reading a book, not even acknowledging Sora's presence. He slammed the newspaper down on the table, close to tears. Riku looked up, boredom plain on his face. "Yes?" He asked, his expression saying, 'I'm busy, what do you want?'

Sora groaned in frustration. "What the hell Riku? I thought-" He started, but stopped when Riku stood up. The silverette looked at the newspaper, which had Riku and one of Sora's best friends, Axel, kissing in the park.

"It's none of your business Sora. Stay out of my affairs*." He said, sounding bored.

Sora scoffed. "You have too many 'Affairs'! Riku, when did I become not enough, to where you had to turn to other people?" He asked, on the verge of tears. Riku's expression softened slightly.

"I'm so-" He started, but Sora cut him off. "No. you aren't. You never are, so don't even pretend like you are. I'm leaving if this happens again. I overlooked Kairi, Namine, Ventus, Vanitas, Demyx, Kadaj, and Yazoo. I'm overlooking Axel too, one of my best friends. I'm disappointed... I love you Angel, but right now I can't stand to look at you." He whispered, tears running down his face and he walked to their bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind him, collapsing on the bed

* * *

_You're so cold__  
__Keep your hand in mine__  
__Wise men wonder while strong men die_

* * *

Riku watched him go, not saying a word. He shrugged off Sora's threat. He made that every time, and he still hasn't left. The silverette smiled at the paper, pulling out his phone.

"Hullo?" The voice on the other line asked.

"Hey Axe. You busy?"

"No, why?" Axel asked.

"Let's hook up. Sora's not putting out again, and I haven't had sex since last week."

"Rough dude. Okay, I'll tell Rox something. The usual spot?"

"Yeah. See you there." He grinned and hung up. He looked at his closed bedroom door and shrugged, walking out.

* * *

_Show me it ends, it's alright__  
__Show me how defenseless you really are__  
__Satisfied an empty inside__  
__Well that's alright__  
__Let's give this another try_

* * *

Sora was on the phone with Roxas. "I don't know what to do anymore Rox... He's getting distant, and he has a new lover."

"Who?" Roxas asked. He obviously hasn't seen the newspaper.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. Can you come over?"

"I'll ask Axel. Hold on." He said, and the other line was silent for a while. "I'll be over in a few minutes. Axel's going out, so yeah."

"Kay, thanks." He smiled, hanging up the phone and going to get in the shower.

* * *

_If you find your family__  
__Don't you cry__  
__In this land of make believe__  
__Dead and dry._

* * *

Once Axel arrived, Riku wasted no time. They kissed fervently, taking clothes off as they went. In no time, Riku had Axel against a wall, pinning him there and pumping his member harshly, reveling in the moans that came from the red head's mouth. When Axel came, Riku licked his fingers sensually, not taking his eyes off Axel as he did so.

Moments later, Axel threw Riku on the bed, entering him quickly, wasting no time for foreplay. Riku hissed, and Axel pressed a soft kiss to Riku's lips, trying to relax him.

As soon as Riku gave the go-ahead, Axel began pounding into Riku harshly. The silverette was moaning loudly, but not screaming. Axel loved it when Riku screamed. He stopped, flipping Riku over on all fours, pounding into him from behind. Riku screamed out Axel's name, and Axel grinned. He found Riku's prostate. The red head adjusted his angle, pounding into that one spot. He loved that he was the only one Riku would Uke for.

Axel went in harder, and Riku moaned his name before releasing. The moan itself sent Axel over the edge, and he rode out his orgasm, abusing the other's prostate as he did so.

* * *

_You're so cold__  
__but you feel alive__  
__Lay your hand on me__  
__One last time_

* * *

It had been 15 minutes, and Riku hadn't knocked on the door to apologize like he normally did. Sora wasn't really expecting an apology, but one every now and then would be nice. He stepped out of his room in only a towel, looking around their apartment. Riku wasn't there.

"He could at least tell me where he went." Sora mumbled to himself. He jumped slightly when someone knocked on the door. He walked over and opened it, seeing Roxas on the other side. "Hey Rox. Make yourself at home; I'm going to go put some clothes on." He smiled. Roxas smiled sadly at him. "Riku not here?"

"No..." He sighed and walked into his bedroom, leaving it cracked open slightly.

* * *

_Show me how it ends, It's alright__  
__Show me how defenseless you really are__  
__Satisfied and empty inside__  
__Well that's alright__  
__Let's give this another try_

* * *

Roxas walked around the living room for a bit, and went into the kitchen for something to drink. Once his thirst was stated, he walked into the hallway, looking at the door. Sora had been in there for over 10 minutes. Curiosity got the best of him and he walked in the room silently, and saw Sora on the edge of his bed, crying silently into his hands. He only had his boxers on. He walked over to Sora, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. "I'm so sorry Sora..." He whispered. The younger looked up at him, sniffling softly. "He doesn't deserve you, or your tears."

Sora sighed. "I know..." He said, wiping his eyes. "But I can't leave him, and I'll never stop loving him. I do wish, that maybe... I could forget about him. Even for one night." He whispered softly.

Roxas sighed. "I'm not Riku, but I could help you forget him tonight... If you'd let me?" He asked softly. Sora nodded, and the blond cupped his face in his hands, kissing Sora softly. The younger moved around, straddling his waist without breaking the kiss. Roxas smirked against Sora's lips, placing his hands on the younger's waist and grinding their hips together. Sora moaned loudly, blushing. Roxas delved his tongue into the younger's mouth, earning another moan from Sora.

They took off each other's clothes, and in less than five minutes, Roxas' fingers were inside Sora, rubbing his prostate. The brunette was moaning Rox's name loudly, his back arched, and his hands making fists in the sheets. He smirked, watching the brunette writhe beneath him.

"H-Hurry up!" He said and moaned again. Roxas chuckled, taking his fingers out and entering him slowly, not wanting to hurt the brunette.

* * *

_Show me how it ends, It's alright__  
__Show me how defenseless you really are__  
__Satisfied and empty inside__  
__Well that's alright__  
__Let's give this another try_

* * *

Axel and Riku were both still blushing and panting softly. Riku stood up, walking over to his clothes with a slight limp. "Next time, I top." He growled and pulled on his pants.

"Fine with me." Axel chuckled, pulling on his shirt.

"So how's it going with Roxas?"Riku asked casually.

"Pretty good. But I think this is the real thing. This is probably the last night we are doing this Ri. You're gonna have to find a new fuck buddy. Sorry." He sighed.

"You'd actually stay loyal?" Riku asked incredulously.

Axel scoffed. "Riku, I don't know why Sora stays with you."

"What do you mean?" He asked with a frown.

"You treat him like shit, you cheat on him, and you're distant and cold. Sooner or later, he's going to snap." He said and closed the door behind him softly, leaving Riku alone with his thoughts.

"Sora'd never leave me... Hell, he'd never even cheat on me." Riku grinned, putting on his shirt and walking out the door.

* * *

_It's alright...  
__It's alright...  
__It's alright..._

* * *

Sora winced slightly as Roxas entered him, forcing himself to relax.

Once Roxas was sheathed inside Sora completely, he waited till Sora was ready before moving. The brunette wiggled around and nodded at him, smiling.

Roxas smiled back, starting out slowly. Soon, Sora was screaming the older's name loudly, on the verge of release. Roxas was over him, pounding into him hard and moaning softly. He thrust in extra hard, making Sora moan his name sensually, releasing. Roxas released soon after, Sora's moan sending him over the edge.

* * *

_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance__  
__For the break that will make it ok__  
__There's always some reason to feel not good enough?__  
__And it's hard at the end of the day_

* * *

Riku walked in, hearing screaming. He dropped his stuff, running into the bedroom. His mouth dropped open at what he saw.

Riku didn't remember Sora screaming when they had sex, or his face twisting with pleasure like that either. The silverette, overcome with jealousy, cleared his throat loudly.

Roxas, who had just pulled out of Sora turned around and blushed, scrambling for his boxers. Sora blushed, but didn't say anything.

"What? You don't have anything to say for yourself?"

"Nope. But it was ten times better than when me and you fuck." He shrugged.

"You whore!" Riku yelled angrily. Sora sat up, pulling his boxers on. He walked over to Ri, his fists clenched. "I'm the whore? You, who have a new fuck buddy every week are not the whore, but me, who's only cheated once, is the whore? You're not the whore, right? No, of course you're not. Because you're Riku, who has money, and good looks, so you can do anything and not have to suffer the fucking consequences." Sora said, ending with a growl.

Riku frowned. "That's not what I-" He started to say but Sora cut him off. "No. Don't. Even. Speak." He growled again. "You don't deserve me. After you fuck ALL of my friends, I'm still with you, by your side through everything. But once you get the taste of your own whore-ish medicine, you go off on me. That's not fucking right. I hope you had fun with Axel. Was it worth it?"

"How'd you know I was with Axel?" He asked angrily.

"You left your phone on the table."

"Oh, so now you're spying on me?"

"No, I wasn't! I just wanted to know where the fuck you were! Since you don't bother to tell me, I had to find out myself."

"It's none of your business! Stay out of my life Sora! Fuck!" He said, yelling. Sora looked hurt, then shocked, then angry and calm. "You want me out of your life? Well, I'm gone." He said quietly and gathered his clothes, walking out the door with Rox following close behind.

* * *

_I need some distraction, oh beautiful release__  
__Memories seep from my veins__  
__They may be empty and weightless, and maybe__  
__I'll find some peace tonight_

* * *

Sora made his way to Rox's car, fighting tears the whole way. Roxas watched Sora sadly, not knowing what to say. He got in on the driver's side, looking over at Sora and sighing. He started the car and drove off.

They were almost to Rox's house, and were currently stopped at a red light. Neither were talking, and Rox turned on the radio. The light turned green, and he gassed it, wanting to get home. They were in the middle of the intersection, and neither boy saw the two cars heading straight for them.

* * *

_In the arms of an Angel, fly away from here__  
__From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear__  
__You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie__  
__You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here_

* * *

Riku sat on the couch in shock of what had happened a while ago. After Sora and Roxas left, he just stood there. He put his head in his hands, feeling a headache coming on. A few moments later, someone was knocking frantically at his door. He slowly stood up and limped over to it. Axel was on the other side, panting. "Turn on the news. Now." He said, walking in.

Riku shut the door and limped into the living room. "It's been twenty minutes, and I haven't heard from Roxas, so I turned on the news, waiting for him to come home." He explained. He got It on the channel he wanted and turned it up, sitting on the couch.

"...Here at the scene of a horrific 3-way car crash." The reporter said, and the video showed live footage of the crash.

"That's... Rox's car," Riku said softly.

"Witnesses say that two cars were racing down the street, not paying attention to the lights. The small car was passing through the light, and didn't see the other two. The two men in the car now identified as Roxas Strife and Sora Leonheart did not make it. Forensics say they died on impact. The two were seniors from a local high school, and would have graduated next week." She said, and dabbed at her eyes. The screen behind her showed pictures of Sora and Roxas at school, in the lunch room the prior week, with Axel, Olette, Namine, Kairi, Ventus, Demyx, and Riku behind them, all making funny faces at the camera.

The video cut to the paramedics pulling Roxas and Sora out of the car. "You can't even tell it's them..." Axel whispered.

"Oh my gods... Is this a joke?" He asked, looking at Axel.

"I only wish..." He said, crying softly. Riku turned the t.v. off, and sat back on the couch. It took him a moment, and he choked out a sob, crying into his hands.

"I guess this is my punishment..." He whispered, tears trailing down his cheeks. "He'll never know how much I loved him..." He said angrily, crying again.

* * *

_So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn__  
__There's vultures and thieves at your back__  
__The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
__That you make up for all that you lack  
__It don't make no difference, escaping one last time_

* * *

**6 Months Later...**

Riku stood at Sora's grave, smiling sadly at it. "I'm sorry I didn't come to your funeral... I figured you wouldn't have wanted me to..." He sighed, sitting on the dirt. "I'm sorry. For everything. I really am. You have no idea how much I cried... It's so lonely..." He whispered. "I sold our apartment... And your wedding ring. I never got the chance to ask you... Or tell you that I wasn't going to cheat anymore. Axel told me that night that he thought what he and Roxas had was real. He told me what I do to you. I didn't even realize I was like that... You deserved better than me. I can't believe you stayed... I know I wouldn't have. When you left, I figured I would talk to you when you came back. Or at least came to get your stuff. I've never wanted anyone but you... And when I read your note... I lost it again. I know now that what we had in the beginning was real. That you gave me everything, and I treated it like it wasn't enough. When you said that Roxas was better than me, my heart broke. When I saw you with him... I was so jealous... I took you for granted, and I'm sorry. I hope one day... You'll forgive me. If that day comes, will you send me a sign?" He asked. When no one answered, he smiled sadly and got up. "I guess I just wanted to tell you that. And wherever you are, I hope you are happier than you were here, with me. I'm sorry..." He whispered and walked away.

* * *

_It's easier to believe__  
__In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness__  
__That brings me to my knees_

* * *

**The next day...**

Riku woke up alone, and fought the urge to cry. He walked in the bathroom, and there was a note taped to his bathroom mirror. He frowned, not noticing it last night. "Where did this come from?" He asked himself. He opened it, and a tear fell from his eye. It was from Sora. The handwriting was un-mistakable. It said:

Dear Angel,

I'm glad you finally came to visit me. And I did want you at my funeral. I miss you, so much. I didn't try and talk to you sooner because I only get one contact like this with one person. I was waiting for you to visit me before I used it. And I forgave you as soon as I left the apartment. I'm sorry for not being strong enough to withstand the crash... And I don't want you to be lonely. You need to be with someone. Whomever you choose, don't try and compare them to me. Love them for who they are, not how much they are like me. Love them like I loved you. Don't cheat on them, and do all you can for them. I'll always love you Angel, never forget that. And go ahead, tell them about me. Don't make me the skeleton in your closet, okay? Yeah, you were cold, and I know I put up with a lot from you. Everyone asked me why I stayed, and I told them 'Love makes you do crazy things.' I loved you with everything I have. And I'm not happy here, and will never be until you join me. I will only be happy when we are together again. And I long for the day when you can hold me again. But until then, be happy. If you are happy, so am I. And if you love this new person you end up with, and don't want me anymore, I understand that too. Live your life Riku, for me and you. Remember, every sixty seconds you spend angry or sad, is a minute of happiness you never get back.

-Forever and Always,

Sora.

* * *

_In the arms of an Angel, far away from here__  
__From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear__  
__You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie__  
__In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here_

* * *

**_A/N: Omg! My first story with lemon-y goodness :3 Tell me what you think? :) But be nice C: Hehe. Anywho. Thankies fer readin and such. Oh!_**

**_*Affairs: In this sense, he means his business. :)_**

**_Song#1 is So Cold by Breaking Benjamin_**

**_Song#2 is In The Arms Of An Angel by Sarah McLaughlin_**


End file.
